


Promises

by g33kg1rl



Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heartfelt, Implied Relationships, Keith hugs Shiro, M/M, Shiro hugs Keith, Stolen Moments, THAT HUG, Voltron Season 2, finger kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g33kg1rl/pseuds/g33kg1rl
Summary: It would be so easy to lean in close, press lips together, steal away the doubt flickering in rich violet eyes.





	

This was it, last minute preparations for the final hour. It was the set up before the mother of all Hail-Mary’s - and just looking at Keith standing before him, brows knit together in worry while trying so hard not to say he was scared, Shiro couldn’t muster a smile to calm him.

Shiro drew Keith into a hug, hands grasped tight between them. He pressed Keith’s knuckles to his heart, wrapped his arm around his back, and he held him close, far too close and far too long than would typically dictate a hug between two male friends.

But he couldn’t help it. He needed this closeness, needed to know Keith was here, and to let him know he needed him to always be here. He turned his head just enough that his nose brushed across Keith’s jaw, and he felt Keith’s free hand shift, dropping from his shoulder, to his lower back. Shiro breathed him in, hummed when Keith bowed his head, his ears blushing, and Shiro hugged him tighter.

“Shiro…”

“I’ll see you soon.”

Keith turned his head, and Shiro did the same, nuzzling Keith’s cheek. They stared at each other from the corner of their eyes, their breaths mingling, noses brushing cheeks. It would be so easy to lean in close, press lips together, steal away the doubt flickering in rich violet eyes. Shiro could, but he didn’t. Too many voices at his back, too many eyes that would take away the meaning of this moment. So instead, Shiro offered a sheepish smile, the bridge of his nose warm as he stroked Keith’s wrist, feeling the jump of his pulse against his fingertips.

Keith flushed, dark and thorough, his lips parted, and his breath hitched. “Shiro?”

“Come back safe.”

Keith dipped his head, dark bangs swept across his brow and hid his eyes. His shoulders hunched toward his ears as if trying to hide, curling into Shiro’s chest, and he couldn’t help but love the movement. Then, in true Keith style that stole his breath and captured his heart a long time ago, Keith straightened, eyes fierce and burning. Keith gripped his hand back and this time pressed Shiro’s knuckles to his heart in such a way that didn’t feel gentle and promising, but an oath that needed keeping. “So long as you come home safe, too.”

His heart fluttered against his ribs like a trapped bird and his eyes softened even as Keith’s begged him to come home. Shiro’s cheeks did heat up this time. The blaze traveled around to the back of his neck and up into his hair that had the effect of making his whole body feel as if Keith had set him on fire. He brushed the nape of Keith’s neck, wished he could feel the length of hair against his fingers, and he held onto him longer than he should because Keith meant so very much to him, just as Shiro knew he meant more to Keith than his secretive soul could ever verbally admit.

Pulling back enough to raise their hands, Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith’s fingers, his eyes never leaving his. “I promise.” Shiro whispered.

Keith bowed his head, his ears red again, and this time, as they hugged, Shiro clung to him a little tighter. A tremble rolled down his spine, made his knees wobble, and a lump choke back his words. He closed his eyes, felt Keith bury his face against his neck, and Shiro copied him. This time as they breathed each other’s air, their joined hands pressed against both their hearts trapped between them, it felt wonderful. It felt foundational.

“Don’t you dare leave me.” Keith choked out.

“Never.”

He didn’t intend to ever leave. He couldn’t imagine leaving him behind ever again.

~~~~~*~~~~~

He supposed that’s what love did to a man. Made liars of them all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So much about S2 is still roiling inside me. So many moments, so many looks and gestures, so many possibilities... I can't seem to stop coming up with new ones; even if they aren't related to the last at all. So... think of this series, Stolen Moments, as a collection of Drabbles for whatever catches my fancy with any given moment of Sheith in S2 (and possibly some from S1). Enjoy.


End file.
